


Honest Mistake

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rowena's PTSD, Scary Movies, honest mistake, movie triggers Rowena, you pick the date night activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: It's your turn to pick the activity's for Date night. Lets just say you should be more careful when picking the movie





	Honest Mistake

 

"Must we do this" Rowena moaned from the couch in the living room 

"Hey. It's my turn and I want to stay in a watch some scary movies" I said as I took my place next to her with a bowl of buttery popcorn 

I knew this was not Rowena's kind of romantic activity when it came to date night. But I could use one date night without running from a five star restaurant because we could not pay the damn bill. Or a night where I did not have to wait for I swear was hours on end for Rowena to get ready. I wanted just for once to be inside, curled up on the couch with the woman I love and watch some horror movies 

"Please Ro, just for me" I said in childish voice, mustering the best puppy dog eyes I could"

"Fine. Just stop with the kicked puppy look" 

I leaned in a kissed her against her jaw line "Thanks babe your the best" I knew from the look on her face that she was planing her revenge. I swear I was the only living thing that could make this witches will bend to my own. Sure lucky she loved me because of that 

\--------------

"Is it over" Rowena wined from under the pillows she buried herself in, no because she was scared of the movie. I put on one of the most hilariously bad B movies I have ever seen. It was more out of boredom and annoyance. Rowena had spent the first three movies either skimming thought her Black Grimoire, filing her nails or making loud and regular huffs and scoffs to what was playing on the TV 

"Yes" I said rolling my eyes as I reached for the Netflix controller i.e my PlayStation controller 

"Great shall we go to bed" Rowena said giving me her bedroom eyes that were so hard to say no to, but I held back 

"No. You have spent date night being a pain in the ass. So we won't go to bed till you sit and watch a movie with me" 

Rowena's eyes flashed purple for a brief second 

"Nice try Ro, you know that doesn't scare me one bit. And guess what, you say no I will withhold from sex" 

"You wouldn't" she challenged

"You really want to bet that my darling. So what will it be. One little movie. Or no sex......for a month" 

"You little ......fine" Rowena growled in defeat

"So glad you see it my way honey" I giggled and fiddled with the controller once more 

"Boring...boring....crap...boring........REALLY CRAP......boring. Aha, here's a classic" I said after flicking though the movie selection 

I found a classic. Spontaneous Combustion. Basically about a guy who was a living nuclear reactor

\------------

"Oh shit. here's a good part" I said jumping up cross legged on the sofa. Rowena still looking unimpressed, but at least she was watching it with me 

The part that was now playing was pretty grim, but at the same time kinda awesome. I was pretty fucked up when it came to my horror movies 

The main protagonists parents who were involved in a nuclear experiment had just had their child and were about to burst into flames

"Damn they lit up like the forth of July, hey Ro....Ro" 

I turned to see why she was not talking. I expected out of spite but when I saw her face, it was a whole different story 

Rowena's eyes were wide and fixed it pure face of utter terror, she was shaking like a leaf and I could see the tears that were about to spill from her eyes 

I wondered what had scared her that much............then it hit me like a tone of bricks. How could I be so stupid 

I scrambled for the controller to turn off the movie, the screen went black but Rowena was still shaking uncontrollably and tears were flowing like small rivers down her face 

I straddled her waist and grabbed her face with my hand to force her to look at me 

"Ro. I'm sorry. I forgot, honsetly I did. I'm so sorry. It's not real sweetheart, it's not real. Your fine, you alive, your safe. Your with me. He's dead, he can't hurt you anymore" 

Her shakes and trembles subsided and she gradually went back to herself, slowly but surely 

Once her terror was gone it was now my turn to have a breakdown in front of her. I engulfed her in a tight hug, burying my face into her shoulder 

"Please forgive me. I am so sorry. I forgot that is what that bastard did to you. I can't believe I forgot. I am so sorry my love"

"There is nothing to forgive lass" Rowena said as I felt her stroke my lower back and through my hair 

I looked up she was smiling but still had watery eyes. I crashed my lips to hers and kissed her passionately

"I swear I will do what ever you want on the next date night" 

"We can start it now if you like deary" she smirked 

"Sure, anything right now"

"Let go to bed and make passionate love to each other all night. I take it you will have no objections starting here right now"

"None what so fucking ever" I groaned as she slid her hand up my shirt and over my bra-less breast    


End file.
